Venice Menace
For the novelization, see Venice Menace (Knight Books). V.E.N.O.M. steals a chemical that turns water into jelly. They use it to cover the Venetian canals, allowing Stinger to drive on the water so they can dig up the golden ship. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip When he finds T-Bob lifting weights, Scott explains that the robot should work up to each level gratuately or he could sprain or even injure himself. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Jacques LaFleur - Maraj *Calhoun Burns - Gulliver *Gloria Baker - Aura M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Shark *Raven *Volcano V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip *Bruno Sheppard - Magna Beam **Cliff Dagger - appears by animation mistake V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Piranha *Manta *Stinger Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob Quotes "Dad's sources say that V.E.N.O.M. might be operating here in Venice." "I-if V.E.N.O.M. is operating, the patient is in trouble." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Cleopatra's barge, it really exists! But how did it wind up in Northern Italy?" "It was stolen after Cleopatra's death but the thieves were lousy sailors and lost it here." "Sounds like something Bruno would do." - Vanessa Warfield and Miles Mayhem "Disperse and keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks 'venomous'." "Dastardly devils! They'll answer to us if they attempt to harm this grand old city. To our vehicles! (turns to Gloria) After you, of course, ma'am." - Matt Trakker and Calhoun Burns "My birds-eye-view is laying an egg. Anyone else spot anything?" - Matt Trakker "This stuff's more slippery than a banana peel on ice." - Calhoun Burns "I'm stuck! I feel like I'm in somebody's jello desert!" - Gloria Baker "Lets add a little hot sauce to V.E.N.O.M.'s pudding!" - Matt Trakker "I hope Moses isn't offended." - Gloria Baker Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 03 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker and Bruno Sheppard *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax and Crane Operator *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Jacques LaFleur *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Calhoun Burns and Gondolier *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker, Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Jacques LaFleur gives Calhoun Burns and Gloria Baker a lift in Volcano, and Calhoun takes over as driver when Jacques mounts the gun turret. Conflicts *When T-Bob jumps into the gondola from the bridge and Scott is catapulted out, T-Bob manages to turn around to face the other direction before Scott falls back down again. *As Miles hands over the map to Sly, Cliff Dagger is suddenly present whereas it should have been Bruno Sheppard. *When Calhoun Burns is driving Volcano and says "Hang on, everyone", he speaks with Jacques LaFleur's voice. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes written by S. S. Wilson